


nine fucking lollipops

by peachaura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phil hates candy, Pining, Swearing, but the title has swearing in it sooo, despite the title this isnt smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaura/pseuds/peachaura
Summary: Phil hates sweets, but for some reason he keeps finding himself at the same exact candy shop. And it’s not because of the boy that works there. Definitely not.





	nine fucking lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from writing Caught Up in a Dream… so I wrote a cute and fluffy one shot about a candy shop instead,, this is really kind of choppy but I wasn’t really aiming for quality, just for fun

The first time it happened, it was Chris’ fault:

Treading through the streets of London _right_ after it had rained was _not_ what Phil wanted to do with his morning. He wanted to be at home, in his lounge, reading some lame tweets or looking at meaningless Tumblr posts. He did not want to be headed to some stupid candy shop at ten in the morning _on a Saturday_.

He blames this entire endeavour on Chris; mostly because he was the one who asked Phil to go buy him candy in the first place, but also because it’s somehow always Chris’ fault. He wouldn’t even tell Phil why he wanted exactly nine _fucking_ lollipops. The only explanation Chris had given was because he “needed them” and that he was “too busy” to get them himself. So, Phil, being the good friend he was had given in to Chris’ incessant begging and offered to go get the candy for him.

So here he was, on a Saturday morning right after a downpour, standing in front of a quaint little candy shop that was too far a walk for his liking.

Phil didn’t even _like_ candy. In fact, he hated everything about it. He especially hated the really sweet kinds of candy, like gummies, or caramel, or any hard-candies, or practically anything that wasn’t milk chocolate. Milk chocolate was the only exception.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to the shop, a small _‘ding’_ sounding above him as he pushed the door open. The sound had already started to piss him off, but what was even worse than the bell was the sickeningly sweet smell of sugar that filled his nose. He already had a burning hate for the sweets themselves, but _the smell._ It’s worse than the taste.

Phil tried his best to take as few breaths as possible so he didn’t have to smell anything more than he absolutely had to. His eyes wandered around the shop, quickly spotting the lollipops. He walked over to them and grabbed nine of them, being sure to get the worst flavor he could find. He may be doing this for Chris, but he sure as hell isn’t gonna do a good job of it.

Once he had the lollipops in his hand, he shuffled his way over to the counter and grunted in annoyance when he noticed that no one was there.

“Hello?” He called.

“Just a moment,” a voice called back after a moment of silence.

Phil grumbled and tapped his fingers against the counter a few times, clearly showing his irritation; not that anyone was there to notice. Phil took this moment to let his eyes wander across the different displays of fudge beneath the glass counter. He didn’t know _how_ people could actually enjoy the chocolate gooeyness. Fudge was by far one of the sweetest candies (can fudge even be classified as a candy?) therefore one of the worst. Fudge was one of the very reasons Phil’s hate for sweets existed.

“Ah- sorry about that.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “I don’t ask for much in life, okay? So some decent service wou-” His words got stuck in his throat as he looked up at the person in front of him. He was gorgeous _and_ cute. How is that even possible? There were gorgeous people and then there were cute people, no one categorized as both. At least not until now.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that there was stuff in the backroom that needed organized and-”

“No,” Phil cut off, “it’s alright, I’m just being a bit of a jerk.”

The boy chuckled, “I don’t think jerks normally admit that they’re being assholes.”

“Then I’m being a bit of an asshole,” Phil argued, yet a smile was gracing his lips.

“Nope,” the boy ( _Dan_ according to the nametag) said, “assholes don’t normally admit to being jerks.”

“Then I’m a jerkhole?” Phil said, mentally slapping himself the minute the words left his lips.

Dan laughed- genuinely laughed as if Phil had just told him the most hilarious joke (it was more humiliating if anything), “I think you’re just someone who has had a bad day.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” Phil agreed, “but that doesn’t give me an excuse to be rude.”

“I suppose not,” Dan said while he grabbed the lollipops and began scanning them, “so what happened?”

“My dumbass of a friend thought it was a good idea to call me at nine in the morning to ask for some lollipops. Fucking lollipops. Nine at that, which I’m not sure why, so don’t ask. But that’s besides the point. The point is he woke me up to ask for some candy. I hate candy to begin with- no offense- but it’s just- argh… friends,” Phil rambled, setting down some money on the counter in the process, “sorry, I’m ranting.”

“No, no, it’s okay, I asked,” Dan said, seeming intrigued by the story, “I _was_ wondering why you picked the worst literal flavor of lollipops in the entire store, but now I know.” He added as he put said lollipops into a small bag and handed it to Phil.

“Yeah,” Phil sighed, grabbing the bag from Dan, “well, thanks for the candy, I guess.”

“No problem.”

~

The second time it happened, it was Phil’s fault:

Phil didn’t mean to end up back at the candy shop so soon. But he couldn’t get the brown-eyed-boy out of his mind. Of course, that wasn’t _why_ he came back. The only reason he came back was because he was craving some chocolate. It had nothing to do with Dan. _Obviously._

That was what he kept telling himself as he stood awkwardly in front of the door of the shop. If only he could somehow get himself to believe what he was saying, all would be well. But he couldn’t trick his mind into believing something that was obviously not true. The truth was that he was pining for Dan. _Hard._ Phil couldn’t deny that, no matter how hard he tried.

_Oh well._

Phil opened the door of the shop and heard the little bell ding above him. The sound didn’t bother him as much as it had the last time, nor did the smell. There was almost something familiar about it.

“I thought you didn’t like candy,” was the first thing Dan said to him, “or does your friend need more lollipops?” That was the second.

Phil rolled his eyes, “I’m here to get myself some chocolate, _thank you very much_ ,” he said, “who knew the worker’s here could be so judgemental,” he added playfully.

Dan put his hands up in surrender, “I’m just wondering why you’re back so soon. Seriously, it’s been a day. What person who doesn’t like candy frequents a candy shop?”

“You’re right, you caught me. I’m only here to steal some things,” Phil muttered sarcastically.

“Some things? You’re very specific,” Dan said, “what could you possibly steal from a candy shop?” _Your heart._

“Seriously, where the hell is your chocolate?” Phil asked suddenly, changing the subject. He had been searching ever since he got into the shop and he had been unsuccessful in finding any. The shop wasn’t even that big. It couldn’t have been any bigger than his lounge.

“It’s right behind you,” Dan laughed.

“How is that fair?” Phil groaned, “I already looked there.”

“Obviously not hard enough,” Dan said sarcastically.

Phil picked up a bar of chocolate from behind him and turned back to counter. Phil did a double take when he saw Dan. He was leaning against the counter, his chin resting against his hands and his eyes staring at Phil.

“Find everything you were looking for?” Dan asked, a smug smile on his face.

“Yes,” Phil threw the candy bar at Dan, “no thanks to you.”

“That was rude.”

“I’m a rude person, remember?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil.

“What are you, five?” Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I’m two, actually,” Dan stated, tossing the candy bar back at Phil once he scanned it, “a two year old that doesn’t know your name.”

“Subtle,” Phil smiled.

“I know, aren’t you proud?” Dan asked.

“The proudest,” Phil grumbled, “I’m Phil, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Phil.”

Phil smiled, “you too, Dan.” And despite only just formally meeting, Phil felt like he had known Dan his entire life. And he doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

“See you around,” Dan said.

Phil waved in return and headed out the door. It wasn’t until he got home did he notice the number messily written on the wrapper of the chocolate bar.

~

The third time it happened, it was Dan’s fault:

A week later, Phil woke up to a new text from Dan (by _wake up_ he means it was noon). They had been texting practically non-stop since Dan had given him his number. However, Phil had been feeling slightly neglected because he hadn’t seen Dan since that day, but judging by the text Dan had just sent Phil, that was about to change.

_Dan: I’m bored @ work, come hang out with me?? pls? I’ll give u a free chocolate bar_

Phil chuckled at the message. Dan sounded so desperate and bored that there was no possible way that he was going to ignore him. Though it’s not like he could judge Dan for the way he sounded because Phil was also just as desperate to see him.

_Phil: I’ll be over in about an hour_

_Dan: thank god_

Phil didn’t remember doing much after that besides getting ready and heading out the door of his apartment. Only about a half hour had passed by the time Phil was at the candy shop. He may have gotten overly excited to see Dan and rushed a lot faster than he predicted. He didn’t even _know_ he could get to the candy shop that fast.

Whatever, it didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that he was standing at the door again. And even though it was only the third time he had stood at the front of the shop, he felt like it was the millionth. When he opened the door, he wasn’t repulsed by either the bell or the smell. In fact, he welcomed them with open arms. He was content. The shop was familiar and so was the person inside.

“Took you long enough,” Dan said sarcastically, “did you run here?”

“No,” Phil said, though his breath was coming out in short pants, “I just overestimated how long it would take to get here.”

“Clearly,” Dan commented.

“Well now that I’m here, what do you want to do?” Phil asked, “I don’t know how I can really entertain you.”

“I thought we’d just talk,” Dan said, “and if nothing else, at least you’re something pretty to look at.”

“Thanks,” Phil could feel blush rising to his cheeks, “you’re not too bad yourself.”

“Of course I’m not,” Dan said boastfully.

Phil shook his head disapprovingly, “you’re so full of yourself.”

“Maybe so, but you love me.”

Phil shrugged, “obviously.”

-

-

-

-

-

Phil never did find out what Chris wanted with those lollipops. 


End file.
